teen titans shadows into the night
by titanlover152
Summary: Everyones Diaries about their past
1. Raven

_**Journal From Raven**_

My name, Raven. My home, Azarath. These are my innermost thoughts STAY OUT OR ELSE! That means you Beast Boy! Most think I'm weird and creepy, but if you really knew me you wouldn't. Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, not even Starfire get me. The only ones who got me were Blackfire, and Malchior and they turned out to be evil. I also liked a guy named Ashley Purdy, until Jinx stole him (how unfair he liked me more). Even my father thinks I'm destined for evil. If you really truly knew me you would understand. It all started when I was only 2, I was chasing after the worlds prettiest glorfdack. (My planets butterflies.) When all of a sudden it hits me (by which I mean the emperor's cane). He screams at me for wrecking the town. I try to apologies and ask how I did it, but as a child it all comes out in tears.

He yells at his servants to silence me when all of a sudden he lifts off the ground and flies, crashing into his castle. His guards come at me from all directions. I'm scared, but even as a baby I know better than to fight against the emperor's orders.

By the time I get to prison my mom, Metrion, is sitting there looking worried. While my dad, Trigon, is sitting there looking proud. He says to me " You are sure to grow up to be an evil con-corer of the worlds."

Suddenly the emperor walks in. He yells " off with her head for raising this demon child," pointing at my mother. Then, they take her away, as my father laughs " demon child indeed."

Next thing I know I'm in jail, motherless. "It was all my fault", I think. You see from the day I was born I was told that I was to be the end of the world. I am starting to see this is true.

As I enter the jail someone says "I hear a newbie lets give him the Initiation". Next thing I know I see an ugly big kid approaching me, his face lit up by a taser. I'm scared, but I'm able to squeeze out, in my best big girl voice, " who you callin' him."

He stopped, Then he said " hey looks like we got ourselves a little pipsqueak, daycares that way; brat." They all laugh, I get so angry. Next thing I know, he is white as a ghost. I scream, black comes out of my eyes.

I let it all out and he flys into a wall. I look and there is a hole where I threw him. Next thing I know I'm one of them.

I start my villain training right away. By the time I'm 5 I'm best in my class at the Azarath Hive . The 2nd best who isn't near my level is my first love, Hex. ( who is now a girl named Jinx, you know).

He comes over to me to tell me "good job, maybe one day you'll be good as me" I now officially love him and hate him. " if you are better than me, " I said " then why do I have a better grade than you"

" Because" he says " they don't want to hurt a weak baby girls feelings" then he pushes me down.

I catch the eye of Ashley Purdy (He controls emotions) and he looks angry, so I get so angry I turn into a demon I've never seen before. Hex runs away crying as I chase after him yelling "who's a weak little girl now"

That night I had no idea what had happened but I no longer liked him and enjoyed seeing him pee his pants, so I hired men to hack into the Hives security cameras. I take all the pictures of it and hang them around the school. The next morning he is kicked out for making the Hive look bad.

You know what I actually feel bad for him, so I found a way to get him back in the school. I read every book on magic in the library, and I found a way to disguise him.

He saw me coming " oh are you up to another way to humiliate me" he said. " no" I say " I found a way to get you back into the Hive."

His face lit up at those words. " oh I love you, I love you , I love you," He said " hey after this you wanna go out?" I laughed, "I'd love to" he smiled " yay." Then I kissed him. He gave me a disgusted look "ewe get away cootie breath." I say "oh you fart faced, barf breath" we laughed at each other

I start the spell when he starts turning into a she. She yells at me that I did the spell wrong, and I try my best to fix it but I can't.

She yells "you did this on purpose you meanie face" I start to cry "nuh uh, jerk face. I was going to name you Jinx, but that's a boy's name you should be called ugly" I wish I never tried to help her.

We never did go on that date. Now we are still enemies and she prefers to pretend we never met before this. She did take the name Jinx though.

We work as a team ignoring each other, I'm learning to use anger to fight GG's.

This all changed when I was 9. I was upset I just found out my dad remarried to a girl named arella. I was letting out my anger by destroying the town, when all of a sudden a freak dressed like a bat and an ugly 8 year old kid in red, beat me.

Those horrible GG's killed my partner and my one and only friend Zinthos. I was devastated suddenly I fell to the ground unable to speak or move.

The kid put handcuffs on me then said "I think we killed her Batman" then the freak said "Robin, you have to learn. Part of being a hero is defeating, sometimes killing, villains."

Suddenly as I rose I turned into the demon my enemies had nightmares about. "Don't you realize you didn't kill ME you destroyed the one and only thing I had left to care about, my best friend, and for that you shall pay!"

"Don't you realize WE didn't kill him YOUR rampage did," said Robin. I cried and cried till I couldn't cry anymore.

Then I found myself in a calm room. I tried to leave, but I was surrounded by men in robes. "We will teach you to control you powers" they say. "I can control my power" I say. They laugh then take me into a room.

They tell me they know all about me. They tell me to sit with my legs crossed levitating and recite Azarath (where I'm from), Metrion (my first loss), and Zinthos (my last loss)

Now I've finished my training with the Monks of Azarath, but I still don't feel complete. They tell me it's my mission now to tell what is right and what is wrong. I know what I must do.

I go knock on the almighty emperors door. As his servant answers the door, they recognize this fully mature 13 year old in blue as the more joyful then Starfire/ dangerous 2 year old in pink who broke out of jail in years past.

As she prepares to scream I stop her "I'm here to apologize, I've seen the errors of my ways. I've come to offer myself as... the emperors slave for a year" She shows a smile and laughs "if you say so."

As we enter I start to give up on that idea. We enter the room he is in to see him trowing knives at a picture... OF ME.

As I turn to leave its too late, he saw me. "What is the meaning of this? Off with her head for making a fool of me," he said.

" No your greatness I've come to apologize. It's my birthday and I bring a gift to you I'll be your slave from this day to my next birthday."

He smiles "you have no idea how long I've waited to get my hands on you." I stand there showing no emotion (not even the fear that overcame me).

"For your birthday fire all my workers then we can play a little party game called pin the tail on the villain." The next year was hard, but I keep telling myself "I'm paying the price for Zinthos"

I was so happy when it was over, but he told me "I have two last requests for you"

I agreed to listen even though my year was over "first rehire all my workers with a pay cut. Second go kill yourself." I go ahead and agree to the first but not the second .

He then tells me "fine but after this you are to leave and never return" I agree to that

I find another planet, one where I can hide in the shadows, never to be seen again.

Or so I thought, until a crazed

Tamaranian or, as my dad and stepmom Arella call them, troq (meaning nothing) destroyed the town.

So now at 16 I'm a teen Titan. I try to be a good guy but I really know what is in store for the future.

But at least I'm on a team with the Tamaranian, an overgrown toy robot, a green guy who tells really funny jokes, and the freak in tights who killed Zinthos.

P.S. i had the most wonderful dream last night where me and BB kissed!

Awe, you think I'm funny and dream about me, I'm telling robin you called him a freak in tights and you used to be a bad guy who fought him and batman. Oh and that you called Starfire an overgrown toy robot. Oh oh and that you called cyborg a troq.

P.S. BB was here

I'd like to point out BB WAS

here!


	2. Beast Boy

_**Beast Boy-a radicle story**_

You can read this but if you see anything about raven skip it and if you see something about yourself you might want to skip it too.

The worst part of my life was when i was first born. I was born in the zoo, but i was so confused. How was supposed to know who my parents were?

As I see the doom patrol I see this as my chance to leave the horrible zoo, filled with

hideous people throwing peanuts at me.

I free all the animals into my cage. They all attack, because they remember me telling hilarious jokes that they didn't get.

As they come at me I fight back. I beat all but the crocodile.

He was too powerful, so I told myself "think big" and I turned into a dinosaur.

After I beat him, I realized they weren't even paying attention! They were off fighting an UGLY brain. And it appears they were losing. I decided to get out, but how?

The cage is made of my Kryptonite. I turn into a mouse and try to get out, but it shocks me. I keep telling myself to try, so I once again tell myself "think big". I turn into a gorilla. Then I push as hard as I can.

When I'm nearly out a kid yells "dance monkey" and throws peanuts at me. I fall back and have to start over.

Once I'm finally out I free the doom patrol. They leave me there and elasti-woman tells me good job then follows. That was all for nothing.

Now the zoo notices me and puts me back in my cage. Then they put the shock on full power.

I think it's all over then out of nowhere they show up. I may be only 5 but I know they came back for me.

I give them my best sad face, when all of a sudden all the little kids threw peanuts at me. Now, the sad face is real.

The doom patrol spots me. Then they ask a worker how much I cost. They say that I'm not for sale, because they may use me for evil. Suddenly I shout "they won't use me for evil" then I show them my comic books.

"Fine" they say "$500"

"It's too expensive" says mento.

"I think we can manage" says elasti-woman.

They take me home where they start my training. My training lasts 24/7 for 2 more years. Sleeping is on a bed of nails or hot coals. To eat I have to defeat negative man.

Now the time has come for the moment I've been waiting for, my first mission. Now that I'm 7 they think I'm old enough for a mission.

I'm ready to give 500%, but a bat and a 8 year old in tights beat us to this strange planet.

Then I see the villain (who I recently found out was raven... Meaning dont read this part) she is like a vision. It's love at first sight.

Suddenly, to my surprise, the doom patrol says "let's go help them"

Right as we start to head over there she don't even care that an angel in pink is about to die. "Is she alright?" I say. Then the 8 year old in tights says "it's an honor to meet batman's old team"

"Robin, be nice" said batman"but who's the new kid?"

I saw how he looks down on us so I said "I'm beast boy I can turn into any animal, even that kid Robin" suddenly I turn into a baboon and show them my butt. Batman says in a snooty tone "wow, this team really has gotten unfocused, I'm glad i left"

"We are still very focused, he is just new!" says mento

"I'm not new I've been here for 2 years!" I say

"JUST SHUT UP" Mento screams then he suddenly grows a vain on his forehead "WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO HOME, WE'LL BE THERE LATER... JUST DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!"

"We'll punish him when we get home, negative man remember this... no sleep for a month and all the chores for five years" I hear mentos yell as I leave.

I decide to run away, but before I get far I find myself in a crime scene. I call for help, they tell me to stay there, they will be there in a minute. By the time they get there I find out who we are fighting. They are called the brotherhood of evil, and their leader is called the brain and they made a proton generator.

Robot man runs through security, then as I fly to shut it down Mala catches me. the brain tells Mala to silence me, then Mento yells "Beast Boy TAME" I continue to struggle. Mala drops me to the ground. I fall in pain, too weak to move. I force myself to get up. Mento screams at me to catch the brain, but i disobey because I know better I stop the proton generator and save the team. Mento screams "This is the last straw, you could have stopped him but instead you saved us," he paused "go home, you're never going on another mission"

"Be nice Rick, he's just a boy, and he did just save our lives the brain would have gotten away anyway... he always does." said elasti-woman. "it's fine" I whisper. "Steve can't treat you like this forever Beast Boy" said elasti-woman. "I can and I will." said mento. "no" I say "It's fine because I'm leaving, I'm not needed". Elasti-woman looks worried "Steve you've got to stop him" she grew big and looked angry

"apologise now!" He hesitates then starts "I'mq..." I interrupt "no, if you don't want to you don't have to...goodby" I leave.

I don't look back because I will feel bad. i spend the next seven years enjoying the parts of childhood I missed out on. I get really into batman comics, so by the next time I meet that brat he is my hero. I also start trying to find that angel in pink, but next time I find her she is a legend in blue. Every day she becomes more enchanting, and I found in her diary that she loves me back!

NOT ANYMORE I DON'T AND IF I EVER GET MY HANDS ON YOU YOU'RE DEAD!-raven

Well I dream about this kissing you too-bb

You wanna go out with her?-lol this has been cyborg reading this the whole time

P.S. I'm telling Raven!

**P.P.S. I thought you always thought Raven was CREEPY**


	3. Robin

_**Robin-how could this be all?**_

It's the beginning of my life, and I live in a circus, yet it is going to be the most relaxing time of my life. Until the elephants steal my bottles and the monkeys steal my bananas and diapers every time I let my guard down. By 1 I'm the lion tamer. Then, by the time I'm 2 I get noticed by Batman. He loves my bravery, and he has been looking for a new sidekick.

For the next 6 years we run a routine life, fighting the joker and the penguin day after day after day. Until we go to a planet called Azarath, to fight a rampaging girl. I feel bad for her once I see how bad her life seems.

In her rampage she kills her partner, at first I don't think she even cares then she falls. I get worried about her and say " I think we killed her Batman" as i handcuff her. Then he goes and says something as stupid as "Robin part of being a hero is defeating, sometimes killing, villains." suddenly she rose up and she turned into a demon and broke off her handcuffs. She growled "Don't you realize you didn't kill ME you destroyed the one and only thing I had left to care about, my best friend, and for that you shall pay" she had such anger in her voice I could tell something was the matter with her.

I see she really believes we killed her, and she won't stop until she punishes us both, so I say "Don't you realize WE didn't kill him YOUR rampage did" Suddenly she starts crying and I feel bad.

Next thing I know I see that batman is interested in the team, so I say "it's nice to meet batmans old team" Then as if I'm the bad guy batman growls "Robin, be nice" Then he asks "who's the new kid?"

Then the weird green kid says "I'm Beast Boy I can turn into any animal, even that kid Robin" I get angry as he turns into a monkey and shoves his butt in our faces. I don't want to say anything that might anger batman, so I just stand there waiting for batman to reply. Then to my surprise he says "wow, this team has really gotten unfocused, I'm glad I left." Then the guy, who isn't green, a robot, or a mummy, says "We are still very focused, he is just new." Then, Beast Boy starts crying "I'm not new i've been here for two years" as if thats a big accomplishment, I've been here for six years where is my reward?

"Just shut up" the same guy screams as if a bomb just went off "why don't you just go home, we'll be there later...just don't touch anything." After he leaves the same (anger issues) guy says, "We'll punish him when we get home, negative man" he says to the mummy"remember this no sleep for a month and all the chores for five years." I start to feel bad when batman says "Thats the Mento I know, but don't you think your going a little hard on him."

As he starts to calm, he gets a call from Beast Boy about a crime. "We have to go help him with his so called crime (probably just another way to get attention or just a little fight)"

They invite us to come with them, but luckily the girl started to wake find a temple to keep her in, the peace vive would keep her calm. For the next six years we go back to the same old same old. When I'm nearly fifteen I leave Batman to work as a hero on my own. After a month I turn fifteen and on my birthday, I meet my new team the teen titans. Filled with my love-Starfire, a robot-Cyborg,me-Robin, the girl from Azarath-Raven, and the green kid-Beast Boy a.k.a. BB. My only hope with this team is that Raven and Beast Boy don't remember.

Oh I remember... and I'd like to thank you-raven

WHY?-robin

If I hadn't been sent to the Monks of Azarath I would have still been a criminal and still feeling sorry for myself.-raven

oh well I meant why did you read this but OK-robin

Oh Beast Boy told me to read it.-raven

Beast Boy are you still reading this because I'm sorry about what had happened.-robin

I knew it was you and I was fine until I read this and saw how you thought of me!-BB

I'm sorry Beast Boy.-robin

It's ok on to another topic Raven I hear you like me...-BB

And I hear you like me-Raven

Quit writing this stuff in my journal-robin

But it's easier to talk about this stuff on paper than in real life!-BB

Agreed!-Raven

Then use your own journals!-robin


	4. Koriand'r

**No criticizing please I'm under a huge writer's block**

_**Starfire- the TROQ princess**_

I am Koriand'r also known as Starfire. I have had a miserable life even as a baby. Through my whole life I've been facing prejudice against the people of my planet. My people's lives are worthless to those from other planets. Those clorbags always call me a Troq (Troq meaning nothing).

I have been married twice once to Prince Karras and once to General Phy'zzon. both men died Heroically. The prince died in battle. While, the general died protecting New Tamaran from the Sun Eater. I nearly got married a third time to Dick Grayson, but before the wedding an evil Raven in pink came in and murdered the priest. I am glad as my kanorfka to say I am kind of glad Raven crashed the wedding, I feel he was moving too fast.

I'm about to be born and my big sister, Komand'r (pronounced commander) also known as Blackfire, is an infant. Suddenly she catches the Icarus disease. She gets better after a few weeks. The day I'm born is also the day they find out that the disease left her unable to harness the sunlight and fly. Making her unable to become queen, so I'm next in line. Our rivalry continues when we get sent to train to be warriors with the Warlords of Okaara, and Komand'r is expelled for trying to kill me in a sparring exercise.

One day our biggest enemies, Gordanians attack, and unlike other times they know all of our defences (and weaknesses). My parents out of fear for my little brother Wildfire, they send him away in a ship to another planet. Next thing I know my CLORBAG of a sister, Komand'r, surrenders under the conditions that I will be their slave and never return to Tamaran. My parents die of a broken heart, after my brother, sister, and I leave.

I just found out I am to be of service to Komand'r. She has made the most of those horrible years. One day I panic and kill one of my guards as they go after me. Now that CLORBAG decides that I am to be executed for these charges.

As they are transporting me, our ship was attacked by the Psions, a group of sadistic alien scientists. They run tests on me and Komand'r to see how much energy we can absorb before exploding from overload. Korand'r's forces attack to free her, and while the Psions are distracted, I break free using the starbolts I gained in the experiment.

I go against everything my brain tells me and I follow my conscience. I go and set blackfire free, thinking she will be appreciative. Then, to my surprise she knocks me out with more powerful starbolts (she had been in there longer). As I think she is done she has me under her restraint to later be executed.

On our way to the execution, I escaped to the planet earth. There I meet the teen titans who protect me including, Robin, my love. I still don't really understand the Earth ways, but it is better than being of the slave to my EVIL sister. I love my new home, but I hate how Raven doesn't want to do the hanging of the out. I also dislike how Beastboy and Raven don't embrace their love for each other!

How can I if she doesn't even like me-BB

She does like you-Koriand'r

How do you know?-BB

She told me-Koriand'r

And you didn't tell me!-BB

No, because it's so obvious-Koriand'r

I'm going to show her this and ask her out right now!-BB

_**I don't like you and Star I'm gonna kill you for saying that!**_-Raven

But you did tell me you said and I quote "I love him with a fiery passion I've never felt before when I'm around him, but he would never like me he thinks I'm creepy"-Koriand'r

_**No I didn't (quit sharing this star)**_-Raven

You know I can read what's in parentheses right, P.S. will you go out with me?-BB

I DON'T LIKE YOU-Raven

**Will you two birds of the love quit writing in my book of thoughts!-Koriand'r**


	5. cyborg

_**Cyborg- THe color of Friendship**_

I am cyborg otherwise known as cye. I come from Earth. I'm just a regular kid other than the fact that I'm half robot!

It all started when I was little... My parents are both scientists. they enjoy running tests on me to enhance my brain power. I am perfectly fine with all this, until my new brain realizes that my parents don't love me. To them I'm just a test subject.

I decide to play them at their own game. I slack off in school, and join sports teams. One day I join a gang to get back at my parents.

What I don't expect is that they begin to feel more like a family to me then my real parents. Until one day we broke into a gang fight with the Greasers. _**(couldn't think of a gang name)**_ "we can kick your butts any day of the week" they say.

"Name the time and place" I say before thinking. "Saturday at 9:00 in the alley behind the school" they say. "Am or pm" Reece asks.

"Am you moron" they say

"Hey you call one of us a Moron you call all of us morons" I yell.

They have to hold me back. "Save your energy you can get them tomorrow" they say.

The next day I arrive an hour early. The greasers also arrive early, but they are cheating. They bring guns and pocket knives. I don't use my enhanced brain, instead I challenge them.

They beat me easily. When I wake up, everyone is surrounding me. I ask "why are you all looking at me, am I that badly messed up?" My dad frowns.

"You were seriously messed up we had to take you to the doctors, but the lab exploded you were badly injured and..." He held up a mirror.

"YOU TURNED ME INTO A ROBOT I hate you why am I always turned into your ginniepig?" I scream.

"I left human parts, I only replaced what was needed, you can still eat and stuff!" He tries to reason.

"Why didn't you just let me die I hate you!" I cry.

Now I'm even too strong for football. I get kicked off the team for hurting other players. (And because I'm failing)

I join the teen titans later and I just wish I was normal. Oh yea I was also NEARLY involved in terrorism, until I left my friends for a more law abiding life.

I also secretly love the color green because someone that color saved my friend's life and mine too, but that's another story.

Wait you used to be a terrorist?bb

No I nearly was you idiot but I knew better-cye

Oh, but you are smart I had no idea!-bb

I'm going to kill you you moron.-cye

Oh! and you hated your parents?-bb

Only because they didn't care about me-cye

Oh ok!-bb

Wait, get out of my journal!-cye

Ok ok fine-bb


End file.
